


热天午后

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama





	1. Chapter 1

有一瞬间的静止。

 

像是湖水舒展成的幕布徐徐开启，白昼曳出的光将黑暗吞噬殆尽。

 

有细密齿轮随着忽远忽近的嘈杂人声进行微不可察的机械运动。

 

“You only live twice…… Or so it seems……”

 

纵然跳针吱嘎作响，留声机仍勉强运作着发出沙哑的人声。

 

脑中传来隐隐约约的刺痛。

 

“……One life for yourself and one for your dreams……”

 

（是时候醒来了。）

 

土方在真切感受到心脏搏动的下一秒剧烈地咳嗽起来。

 

尽量忽略头颅针扎般细密的疼痛，土方试着睁开双眼。

 

太阳耀眼的光芒刺激了许久未见光的瞳孔，土方条件反射地阖上眼睑，些许生理性的泪水不受遏制地流下。

 

他可以感觉到自己的脸庞一片湿润。

 

头疼欲裂。

 

颈侧传来烧灼的热度，土方模模糊糊地看到用来固定伤处纱布的胶带正在微风的吹拂下微微翘起。

 

“唷，意识已经清醒了吗，多串君？”

 

倚靠着颓败墙根的黑影声音中透着轻狡，随后这头黑色的怪物自阴影中站起，向着土方走去。

 

忍耐着刺痛眼球的涔涔汗水，土方朦胧的视线随后纠正了自己的错误……那分明是一头白色的怪物。

 

怪物银白色的毛发在午后的微风中肆意缱绻，猩红深邃的瞳孔正肆无忌惮的打量着自己，片刻之后，怪物修长而指节分明的指爪轻轻抚上一只黑色的小型铁皮火柴盒。

 

“好吧……看来好像还差点火候。”

 

自心脏跃出的电流无情地贯穿了土方的身体。下一秒钟，土方的身躯剧烈地颤抖起来。

 

有一股轻微的焦味在空气中慢慢飘散。

 

“放松点，”成年男子的声音中有着微不可察的戏谑，“你会咬到自己舌头的。”

 

电击似乎停止了。

 

说似乎是因为土方现在还不太能确定他的身体被免除了怎样的对待，牙关紧咬的口中传来的是不能自己的野兽的呜咽，全身的肌肉仍旧在电流的余韵中微微痉挛，唯有始作俑者的身影在昏暗的视线中变得前所未有的清晰。

 

啊啊。

 

坂田银时。

 

土方记起了一切。

 

“别用这么可怕的眼神看着我啦，警官先生。虽然医疗卫生是很重要，不过现在是非常时期，这已经是我能做到的最好的简易心脏起搏器了。”

 

“……坂田银时……你到底知不知道你在做什么？”土方粗喘着气，“少得意忘形了，绑架警察可是重罪——”

 

贴在胸口的冰冷刀锋成功地让土方安静了下来。

 

银时用这片不知哪弄来的断刃折腾了几下，终于割断了紧贴土方胸口的电击器。“喂喂，难道这就是你对待救命恩人的态度吗？要知道，让你伤成这样的可不是我——”

 

没调节好的呼吸令土方一阵呛咳，颈侧的伤口在牵动下似乎又升温了不少，一片炙热的灼烧。

 

那是流弹造成的伤口，没碰到大动脉，只是被火星擦伤。但是过近的距离和第一时间贴上脖颈后粘稠湿热的掌心仍旧让土方当时就意识到了大事不妙。

 

这是大约十小时以前发生的事情。


	2. Chapter 2

一般来说，选择当一名警察意味着大部分时间里你得与麻烦为伍。土方十四郎确信自己已经习惯了这一切，纠缠不休的住民，蠢蠢欲动的攘夷残党，完全无法让人理解的愉快犯，浑水摸鱼的模仿者，莫名其妙报假警的，成分复杂的社会闲散人员，还有与恐怖分子缠夹不清的社会暴力组织。在一个囊括以上所有元素的区域当值意味着在和平时期遭遇个一两次枪林弹雨的袭击也不是太令人难以接受的事。

把袭击次数乘上二十倍也一样。

嗯。没什么难以理解的。吃这碗饭就是这样。土方十四郎当了这么久的警察，早已对一切驾轻就熟。

"所有人都不许动！如果你们不想自己的职业生涯就此完蛋的话！现在完好无缺的鳄沼博士还在我们手上，但是如果十分钟后将军还不出现的话我就不敢保证了！"带着老套面罩的男子在距堤岸一百米远的对面土丘上用扩音喇叭一遍遍重复着威胁的话语，身后几名蒙面匪徒正挟持着年轻的科学家站在一台奇形怪状的仪器旁。

土方记得在他初来江户的时候这座堤岸阻隔的是一条宽阔的河流，不过随后天人轰轰烈烈的合资办厂运动开始了，为了给工厂供水，河流的主干道被人为地改变了流向，这座堤岸也就此成为了失去意义的摆设。

从某种意义上来说，土方真得感谢天人的慷慨出资，否则今天的人质解救行动结束之后所有机动人员恐怕都会像狼狈上岸的落水狗一样受人耻笑。此刻真选组的所有主力正密密麻麻地挤在河堤里侧，警车和救护车正在不远处待命，这回他们身后罕见地并没有各路记者严正以待。在幕府的军用监控卫星面前，所有媒体都很有自知之明的选择了老老实实的实况转播。

土方在拿矿泉水时瞥见了安放在箱内的微型摄像头，眉头微微蹙了起来。

这是真选组面临的又一桩急于解决的人质绑架案，不过从各方面来说，它都和以往的绑架案不太一样。这回是一群被工厂解雇的失业者犯下了罪行，工厂在单方面解雇他们时似乎忘了支付违约金，好吧，其实当初雇佣他们时压根就没记起要签合约，不过谁叫工厂是天人开的呢。工厂方面的漫不经心和若无其事惹怒了质朴的江户男儿，他们决定干点儿什么来向幕府申诉夺回自己应有的权利，当务之急是把将军大人叫出来谈一谈。于是最近江户的风云人物——物理学界冉冉升起的新星——风度翩翩才华横溢却又手无寸铁的年轻博士鳄沼崇一不幸中选，成为了这场恐怖活动的人质。

土方听说此人的运气一直不太好，十次喝水有九次会把自己呛到。土方透过望远镜望向对岸低丘。绑匪并没对人质动手，年轻的科学家也很配合地站在原地不动。这群傻瓜，他们该留神的是鳄沼崇一随身带着准备送去幕府的箱子才对。那里面装着足可使宇宙地覆天翻的毁灭性武器，他们以为鳄沼崇一是靠什么获得了成就那么高的物理学奖？就凭他那玉树临风的外表吗？鳄沼崇一可不是人畜无害的食草动物，虽然他看上去确实挺文质彬彬的。又凝神盯了一会儿低丘后面正在悄然行动的队士，确定局势和箱子都在掌控范围之内，土方在对讲机中下达了结论：“陷阱完成，可以开始狩猎了。”

“十四，没问题吗？”近藤意有所指地望了一眼顶上的天空。

在真选组看不见的地方，各种型号和尺寸的微型摄像机正布下一道道天罗地网，以便将这次人质解救行动向全日本直播。幕府的又一个奇想天开的搜主意，为了挽回失去的民意支持百分点。如果出了什么纰漏的话，大家都可以安心回老家种田了——据说是某位幕僚的原话，从侧面反映了这次事件的超乎寻常。

“放心吧，没什么可担心的。”土方接过扩音器，“对面的绑匪给我听着，你们已经被包围了，请放下武器，不要伤害人质，不要做无谓的挣扎和牺牲——”这番话成功地吸引了绑匪们的注意。土方看到布置完成的催泪装置正在预启动状态中，只要再周旋30秒一切就可以尘埃落定了。很好，接下来只要让他们目不转睛地把这30秒耗费在自己身上就行了。土方迈出脚步，从容地向前走去。

然后。一枚从土方身后袭来的子弹擦过了他的颈侧，飞快地打中了一名劫匪。

对面似乎传来了惊呼。也可能是自己这边传来的。

他不确定。

对面那个倒霉的家伙可能已经死了。土方模模糊糊的想。

他不确定，脖颈上如岩浆炙流般急速攀升的灼热令他有些恍惚。回过神来的时候他已经跪坐在了地上，用于支撑的手掌上满是砂石泥土的粗粝触感。他用另一只手按住伤口，有温热的液体迅速从指缝中溢出。


End file.
